104259-carbine-made-my-chua-fatter
Content ---- ---- ---- HELL NO X( also gate now travels 2m less because of weight increase & i can no longer double jump | |} ---- That's an opinion I'm sure there are fat body types for chua but he choose his because it is what he wanted aesthetically. | |} ---- ---- ---- thank you! | |} ---- ---- ---- In my opinion a change like this would only be acceptable if all 3 criteria are met: - Players are forewarned - A character appearance change system is already in place - Players who's characters are affected are offered free character appearance change vouchers | |} ---- ---- the gun clipping in the after rear view is enough of a gauge | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Mauve. Not too pink, not too blue. Yes. I believe it's mauve. | |} ---- ---- Well I do want a free appearance change, 3 infact as 3 of my characters are affected. unless carbine were to revert back to how it was before that would be ideal. case scenario: you have the money to buy a new car, you go to the showroom and the sales person gives you a folder of colour swatches to chose interior trim and paint job aswell as other features. A few weeks later when it is delivered from factory to your exact specifications, you drive away happy as larry . Then as you're just getting used to your new car and loving the colour you chose etc, the factory comes to your house while you sleep takes you car and repaints it while changing the seats to flannel pattern. Would you call that acceptable? I think not. As for the image quality, I cropped and upsized some jpegs as the game was windowed (settings on maximum) and then saved for web from photoshop to decrease file size. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- While I think your analogy is a bit over the top..fair enough..something changed you don't like it..I don't think receiving a free appearance change is warranted unless you are going to put it back to exactly how it was prior to this "change" and what if it's a bug and you get your appearance change and you can't go back to how it was before anyway because the bug isn't fixed. Bottom line free appearance change isn't necessary fixing the issue is. | |} ---- Agreed, My beloved chua put on some weight. Don't mind the upddate but us affected by it need to be able to reroll body types at the very least. | |} ---- ---- ---- I think the OP would do exactly that, right back to the way it was...BUT if we're gonna be all picky about terms I'm sure the OP would agree to simply "make it how it was and exactly how it was". Nobody who's mad wants a free redesign of their character.. UNLESS the body type we originally picked is no longer going to be available. In that case I'd say it'd be fair to ask for a little leeway in making our character look how we wanted again. | |} ---- The issue seems like a bug...fixing the issue is the solution free appearance change is not.. it's not about being picky it's about whats fair for the playerbase. If you had been given a free appearance change because of a bug would you change it to something completely different because you might find something that looks cooler... probably I know I would.. so would a lot of others.. so yeah not picky..fair. Fix the issue. | |} ---- Thank you!, I was going to do this but don't have image ready on this machine | |} ---- ---- You're arguing your own semantics, my emphasis in the 1st post is on fixing the issue | |} ---- ---- ---- and your whinging over a fat chua.. whats the *cupcake*ing difference. | |} ---- ---- I think the issue sadly is more they liked the way it looked before for a reason. Now the patch may have changed things for the better but people get kinda picky about things. Let them adjust it for free at least once and no more issue. Then we can focus more on the serious things. | |} ---- big difference I'm complaining about a game issue, your complaining about other people complaining and in which way they complain, pretty sure there is no sub forum for that, not here anyway I'd prefer this | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- So are you seeing anyone? | |} ---- ---- That and hair when wearing helms haha Path of least resistance to finding solutions to bugs found. | |} ---- ---- Thanks for the heads up, appreciated by everyone affected, I'm sure. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- well...glad YOU can dommie.... | |} ----